Aux Doigts de Fées
by Jenin
Summary: OS hp/dm Draco tient un centre de massage réputé "Aux Doigts de Fées"... Sa vie est routinière jusqu'au jour où Harry Potter passe sa porte réveillant son désir et autre chose...


**Harry Potter**

**AUX DOIGTS DE FEES**

* * *

_Draco tient un centre de massage réputé "Aux Doigts de Fées" ... Sa vie est routinière mais il est fière de sa réussite ... Jusqu'au jour où Harry Potter passe la porte amenant avec lui le désir et autre chose ..._

OS - HP/DM - Rating M - Rien n'est à moi, tout est à J.K. Rowling.

* * *

- Au revoir monsieur, et à mardi prochain.

Je retourne derrière mon comptoir pour marquer le rendez-vous dans mon agenda. Mardi 15 à 20h. Vous me direz «Quelle drôle d'heure pour un rendez-vous de travail». Je dois vous préciser que mon boulot consiste à faire du bien aux gens, autrement dit à leur faire des massages. Et mes clients ont une préférence pour la soirée, après leur boulot. Ce que je comprends bien car je suis plutôt doué dans ma discipline. J'ai toujours été doué de mes mains, et plus particulièrement de mes doigts. Si vous saviez le nombre de personnes qui ont atteint le septième ciel grâce à elles. Et non, la modestie ne fait pas partie de mes qualités, si c'en est une. Pour moi, ce n'est que de la complaisance; pourquoi se mentir à soi-même? Si l'on est beau, doué, un dieu, reconnaissons-le et jouons-en. On a plus à gagner à accepter ses incroyables qualités qu'à les dénigrer. Enfin … Il est 22h, et il est temps pour moi de fermer. J'éteints les lumières, prend mes clefs et ferme la porte de mon salon de massages «Aux doigts de fées». Oui, je sais, encore de la vantardise, mais ce n'est que la vérité qui sort de la bouche même de mes clients. Oh et puis merde, un Malfoy ne se justifie pas! Oui, oui, vous avez bien entendu, je ne suis autre que Draco Malfoy, le Magnifique!

Vous vous demandez sûrement ce que Draco Malfoy fait à travailler dans un salon de massages, moldu qui plus est … C'est une longue histoire que je n'ai pas envie de raconter ce soir. Pour faire cours, disons qu'après la guerre, j'en ai eu assez des morts, des combats, et surtout de la population sorcière. Et oui, bien que j'étais espion pour la solde de Dumbledore, le fait que je porte le nom de Malfoy me condamnait comme un mangemort. Et bien que je m'en sois sortie sans condamnation grâce à saint Potty, cela n'a pas empêché les sorciers de m'invectiver et de rendre ma vie un enfer. Alors je suis parti. Il m'a fallu quelques temps d'adaptation au monde moldu mais je me débrouille assez bien aujourd'hui. 

J'ai commencé par faire de petits boulots pour pouvoir vivre – le Ministère m'ayant pris toute ma fortune – pour finalement atterrir dans un salon de massages où je fis bien vite fureur. Les gens ne venaient que pour ma personne … Alors, dans la logique des choses, j'ai fini par ouvrir mon propre commerce, et ça marche! Et ça marche plus que bien je dois dire … J'ai acquis une réputation assez importante, et on vient de tout le pays pour avoir la chance de se faire masser par moi. Du simple massage du visage, des mains ou encore des pieds, jusqu'au massage intégral. Et tout cela m'a valu un joli appartement dans une des plus belles rues de Londres. 

D'ailleurs, j'arrivai à mon immeuble. Je saluai le portier Jo – sympathique gars – puis je pris l'ascenseur jusqu'au 8ème étage. J'ouvrai ma porte, où j'ai placé un sort de protection, et pénétrai dans le hall. J'allumai les lumières et l'ambiance tamisée de mon appartement me relaxa immédiatement. J'entrai dans le salon, et après avoir retiré mes chaussures, je m'affalai dans le divan. La décoration de la pièce était simple mais classe. Des murs beiges, une moquette brune, un divan blanc, un tapis beige et vert anis en dessous d'une table basse blanche elle aussi … Ces couleurs donnait une ambiance apaisante à la pièce, et je m'y sentais bien. Je ne me rendis pas compte, mais je fini par m'endormir tout habillé sur le sofa.

oOo

Le métier de masseur n'a pas que des avantages, le contraire est aussi bon. Il vous passe entre les doigts toutes sortes de personnes, de n'importe quel âge. Parfois, vous tombez sur un corps de rêve, masculin de préférence pour moi, que vous pouvez alors toucher, palper, caresser, apprécier la douceur de la peau et la fermeté des muscles … Et avec un peu de chance, vous pouvez inviter votre client à dîner et plus si affinités. Mais la plupart du temps, vous tombez sur des personnes que mon sens esthétique ne peut apprécier … Vous sentez la graisse couler sous vos doigts, les boutons ou encore les rides glisser sous vos mains. Dans ces cas-là, vous priez pour que la personne ne choisisse pas un massage intégral. Quelque fois, vous tombez aussi sur des mecs arborant une fière érection pendant que vous passez vos mains sur leurs corps. Ré-pu-gnant!

Mais voilà, vous ne choisissez pas votre clientèle, vous faites avec. Et je dois dire que les beaux corps se sont fait rare en ce moment. Par exemple, je suis occupé en ce moment à masser un sexagénaire à la peau fripée et à la graisse débordante. Et bien que le toucher ne soit pas agréable, je m'applique à donner à ce corps une relaxation recherchée par mes clients. Et à entendre les soupirs, mon client apprécie. Je fini mon massage quand le téléphone sonne. Sûrement pour un rendez-vous. Je m'essuie les mains et vais décrocher.

- Centre de massage «Aux doigts de fées» bonjour.

- Bonjour. J'aimerais prendre rendez-vous pour un massage.

Une voix masculine, douce et agréable. Elle me rappelle quelqu'un, mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir qui.

- Bien sûr monsieur. Pour quelle sorte de massage?

- Qu'est-ce que vous proposez?

- Et bien, je peux vous proposer des massages ciblés, tels que des massages du visage, des mains ou des pieds. Ou alors je peux également vous proposer un massage intégral à l'huile d'amande douce.

- Et bien … Monsieur?

- Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.

- …

- Monsieur?

Un silence au bout du fil. Qu'est-ce qu'il a ce mec?

- Malfoy?

- Oui, c'est mon nom.

- Hum … Oui … Heu … Et bien je vais opter pour un massage du visage.

- Bien. Quel jour vous conviendrait?

- Avez-vous encore de la place aujourd'hui?

- Attendez, je vais vérifier … Non, je suis désolée mais aujourd'hui ne sera pas possible. Je peux vous proposer demain à 18h30. Cela vous conviendrait-il?

- Oui, c'est parfait merci.

- Puis-je vous demander votre nom monsieur?

- Potter, Harry Potter.

- …

- Là, c'est moi qui reste sans voix. Potter? Le Harry Potter, Potty pour les intimes?

- Oui c'est bien moi Malfoy.

Oups, j'ai pensé tout haut. Merde, qu'est-ce que je fais? Je comprends maintenant pourquoi il est resté silencieux après l'entente de mon nom. Le choc sûrement. Merde, merde, merde. Fallait que Potter vienne se faire masser dans MON centre.

- Heu … Malfoy? Tu es toujours là?

- Oui Potter. Ok, je t'inscris alors pour demain à 18h30. Et ne soit pas en retard comme tu en as l'habitude.

- Tu n'as pas changé Malfoy, toujours aussi méprisant.

- Il n'y a qu'avec toi que je le suis Potter. Bon, à demain alors.

- Oui, à demain.

Et voilà, me voilà bon pour faire un massage à Monsieur-sauveur-de-l'humanité, j'ai nommé Harry Potter. Fallait qu'il me fasse chier jusqu'ici. Enfin, il n'avait pas l'air au courant que ce salon m'appartient. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'accepter? Oui, bon, c'est vrai que je suis curieux de voir ce qu'il est devenu, s'il a changé depuis Poudlard, s'il est toujours aussi beau. Oui, j'avais un faible pour Potter pendant la 7ème année. En même temps, ce mec est une bombe, bien que ne prenant pas soin de lui et bien qu'un peu trop maigre. Mais bon, il avait un charme irrésistible pour bien des filles, et gars aussi d'ailleurs. Ce n'est pas bien difficile, il arrivait à me faire de l'ombre à Poudlard, bien que je ne lui connaissais aucunes conquêtes, féminines ou masculines. De toute façon, malgré mon attirance, je le haïssais, pour avoir toujours eu tout ce que je voulais, pour avoir toujours eu ce bonheur que je faisais mine d'exécrer mais que j'enviais de toute mon âme. Et pour avoir été toujours plus fort que moi, et pour avoir eu ce courage qui me fait défaut. Oui je hais Harry Potter pour tout ce qu'il est. Et je vais le revoir demain. Merde!

oOo

Il est 14h, et ça m'énerve de l'avouer mais je suis sur les nerfs. Je passe mon temps à regarder l'heure et à l'approche du rendez-vous avec Potter, je suis de plus en plus nerveux. Je réagis comme une gamine en trop plein d'hormones. Merde, ce n'est que Potter, pas de quoi en faire un plat. S'il vient jusqu'ici pour se faire masser, c'est qu'il a eu vent de ma réputation. Je ne peux qu'en tirer fierté. Et lui prouver que je mérite cette réputation… Je me demande s'il a grandi? Rhaa, merde!

Il est 18h25 et je stresse comme si j'avais un entretien d'embauche. Faut que je me calme. Il n'y a pas besoin de stresser. Zen … Inspire, expire … Inspire, expire … Inspire … Ding dong.

Le son de la cloche m'indique que quelqu'un vient d'entrer, et il ne peut s'agir que de Potter. Inspire, expire … Je souffle un bon coup et je me décide à aller l'accueillir. Quand j'arrive, je le trouve tourné ver le mur, dos à moi, à regarder une publicité sur les bienfaits de l'huile durant un massage. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'attendre un peu avant de lui faire savoir que je suis là, et j'en profite pour le détailler. Il a grandi et ne porte plus les loques qu'il osait appeler vêtement. A la place, il porte un jeans, genre baggy mais en moins large, taille basse qui lui tombe sur les hanches, laissant voir le bord d'un boxer noir. Au-dessus, un t-shirt prés du corps noir également. Dans ses cheveux, toujours aussi ébouriffés mais un peu plus courts, des mèches rouges viennent parsemer sa chevelure. Et on ne peut que remarquer qu'il s'est bien étoffé depuis Poudlard, et pas en graisse. Je ne vois que du muscle, bien qu'il soit toujours dos à moi. Un dos fort, musclé, se finissant par une chute de rein renversante et d'adorables petites fesses rondes comme des pommes, et aussi fermes que … aussi ferme que peut l'être un postérieur agréablement musclé. Ce que je vois me plaît. Et je me fixe un nouvel objectif totalement débile je vous l'accorde, mais totalement irrésistible: faire en sorte que Potter aime tellement mon massage qu'il vienne un jour pour un massage intégral. Et que je puisse admirer de tout mon soul ce corps si tentateur, et caresser cette peau qui j'en suis sûr doit être douce au toucher. 9a fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas eu un beau corps à masser que je ne vais le laisser filer entre mes doigts, même si c'est Potter … surtout si c'est Potter, si je dois être honnête avec moi-même.

Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais il serait peut-être temps que je lui fasse remarquer ma présence.

- Bonjour Potter.

Je l'ai saisi. Il sursaute et se retourne. Et j'en reste baba. Il est encore plus beau que dans mes souvenirs, si c'est possible. Il ne porte plus ses affreuses lunettes – je ne peux donc plus l'appeler le binoclard - ce qui laisse voir à tous ses magnifiques yeux d'un vert incroyablement clair. Son visage a perdu ses traits juvéniles pour faire place à un visage plus masculin, plus carré, mais en gardant cette touche d'enfance qui le caractérise. Et cette bouche tentatrice … Rouge, charnue et veloutée … Miam.

- Salut Malfoy.

Je reviens à la réalité et me rends compte que Potter me fixe bizarrement. J'ai dû rester un peu trop longtemps à le regarder.

- Bien Potter, si tu veux bien me suivre.

Je l'amène dans une petite pièce derrière le comptoir. Chaque spécialité a droit à sa pièce. Dans celle-ci, un divan trône au milieu de la pièce aux couleurs tamisées. J'enclenche la musique pour finir de donner un air relaxant à la pièce.

- Potter, si tu veux bien t'allonger.

- Ok Malfoy. Voyons voir si ta réputation qui te précède vaut ce qu'on en dit.

- Tu verras Potter, tu verras …

Une fois installé, lui sur le divan, moi sur une chaise derrière sa tête, je lui demande de fermer les yeux et de se détendre. Je commence tout d'abord par un massage du crâne, et je peux enfin plonger mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Comme je l'imaginais, il a les cheveux doux. Je m'applique à le détendre, ce qui n'était pas gagné en ma présence. Une fois fait, je commence à passer légèrement mes doigts sur son visage, pour finir par masser plus franchement. Je laisse mes doigts vagabonder autour de son visage, puis revenir sur les paupières fermées, sur l'arête du nez, autour de la bouche… Cela me trouble plus que ce que j'avais imaginer. Son souffle que je sens sous mes doigts lorsque je m'approche de sa bouche me donne envie de la capturer entre mes lèvres. Ses soupirs de bien-être, qu'il ne peut empêcher de laisser passer la barrière de ses lèvres, me donnent envie de les réentendre dans un autre contexte. Son visage abandonné à mes caresses est tout simplement beau. Et j'en profite pour l'admirer encore. Tout en passant mes doigts sur les lignes de son visage, j'apprends à le connaître par cœur. Et je le touche comme je toucherais une œuvre d'art, ce qu'il est … Il est la plus belle œuvre de Mère Nature.

Mais ce moment de grâce prend fin avec la 20ème minute du massage. Je laisse courir mes doigts une dernière fois en passant légèrement sur ses lèvres, ce qui me renvoie une décharge électrique. Elles n'ont plus l'air d'être douces, elles le sont. Quand je lui dis qu'il peut ouvrir les yeux car le massage est fini, il a dû mal à émerger de son cocon. Il a les yeux embrumés. 

- Alors Potter? Etais-ce à la hauteur de tes espérances?

- Et bien Malfoy … Je dois dire que tu te débrouille vraiment bien. Tu as bien fait de suivre cette voie.

Et il me dit ça avec un doux sourire qui me fait rater un battement de cœur. Potter ne me souris pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend?

- Et bien, content que tu ais apprécié mes talents Potter. 

- C'est bien plus que du talent, murmure-t-il.

- Mmmm, je sais, je suis la perfection.

Je rigole. Et Potter me regarde avec amusement. Je suis heureux, sans pouvoir m'expliquer pourquoi.

- Dois-je m'attendre à te revoir prochainement Potter?

- Et bien, je dois t'avouer que j'ai vraiment aimé ce que tu m'as fait. Je reprendrais bien un rendez-vous pour un massage des mains. 

- A ta guise Potter. Tu veux prendre rendez-vous pour quand?

- Et bien, demain si tu as un espace de libre pour moi.

Je n'en ai pas, mais il serait mentir de dire que je n'ai pas apprécié ce moment. Alors je me décide à lui donner rendez-vous après la fermeture, bien que je ne lui dise pas. Pas besoin qu'il sache que je lui fais un traitement de faveur non plus.

- J'ai encore un moment de libre juste avant la fermeture. A 10h, ça te va?

- C'est parfait pour moi. A demain alors Malfoy.

- A demain Potter.

Au moment où il passe la porte, il hésite puis se retourne finalement.

- J'ai été content de te revoir Malfoy.

Et avant même que je me remette du choc pour lui répondre, il a passé la porte et est parti. Et je ne me rends pas compte qu'un petit sourire orne maintenant mon visage quand j'appelle le prochain client. Vivement demain.

oOo

Demain me surpris à entendre avec impatience la venue de Potter. Mais une longue journée m'attendait avant lui, et avec elle une quantité de clients tous plus horribles les uns que les autres. Mais la patience faisait partie de mes qualités, et je trouvais que l'attente rendait la rencontre plus agréable encore.

Quand le dernier client sorti – enfin – je me préparai à recevoir Potter. J'allai me recoiffer un peu, ainsi que me laver les dents et les mains dans la salle de bain attenant au salon. Puis, j'allai préparer la pièce, autre que la veille. Celle-ci disposait de la même infrastructure que la veille mais dans un autre ton de couleurs. Je finissais de préparer la musique quand j'entendis le carillon sonner, m'avertissant de son arrivée. Cette fois-ci, il portait un pantalon noir, moulant aux fesses et une chemise blanche aux 2 premiers boutons ouverts, me laissant apercevoir un bout de peau caramel plus que tentateur. Les modalités passées, je le fis installé sur le divan. Tout en prenant sa main gauche pour commencer le massage – elle était chaude dans la mienne et ça me procurait une chaleur dans tous le corps – je pus voir qu'il était décidé à parler un peu aujourd'hui. C'est vrai que le massage des mains permet une meilleure discussion que celle du visage, tout simplement car moins relaxante. Tout en massant cette main, je remarquai la différence avec la mienne. Celle du beau brun en face de moi était robuste – des mains de guerrier – un peu calleuse et d'une couleur caramel qui contrastait avec les miennes fines et blanches.

- Alors, comment tu en es arrivé à ouvrir ton centre de massage Malfoy?

- Ca t'intéresse?

- Pourquoi pas?

- Et bien … Quand j'ai quitté le monde sorcier, je n'avais plus un sou puisque le Ministère m'avait tout pris. J'ai donc commencé à aligner les petits boulots, en passant par caissier dans un supermarché – il m'a fallu un peu de temps pour m'habituer à ces machines – jusqu'à livreur de pizza. Qu'importe le boulot tant qu'il me rapportait de l'argent pour vivre. Puis, j'ai fini dans un centre de massage où mon talent a vite été apprécié. 

- Tu m'étonnes.

_- Cela me fit sourire._ Comme tu dis. Bref, quand j'ai eu assez d'argent, j'ai ouvert mon propre salon de massage et mes clients m'ont suivis jusqu'ici. Et je dois dire que depuis, je n'ai plus de problèmes d'argent et tout va bien pour moi. Mon salon marche bien, et j'ai acquis une solide réputation dans toute la ville.

- Oui je sais. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je suis venu ici. Ta réputation n'est plus à refaire, et comme j'avais besoin de me détendre, Mione m'a suggéré d'aller me faire masser chez un professionnel. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit chez Draco Malfoy que j'atterrirais.

- Hum. Tu aurais préféré quelqu'un d'autre je suppose.

- Non. Au contraire, je suis content de te revoir.

Pour ne pas le laisse voir que ses paroles me faisaient plaisir, je pris l'autre main et me concentrai dessus. Cela me faisait un drôle d'effet de tenir sa main dans la mienne, et je me surpris à pense que telle était sa place.

- Et sinon, toi, qu'est-ce que tu deviens Potter?

- Moi? Oh pas grand-chose … 

- Je suppose que tu es auror ou un truc comme ça?

- Non pas du tout. En fait, je vis du côté moldu, comme toi.

Laissant apparaître ma surprise, je demandai comment ça se faisait que le sauveur de la veuve et l'orphelin n'avait pas continué dans cette vocation. Je n'ai pas pu empêcher un certain sarcasme de passer dans ma question, mais Potter ne s'en formalisa pas.

- Et bien, ce n'est pas difficile à comprendre. Après avoir battu Voldemort et avoir passer ma vie dans ce but, j'avais envie d'avoir une vie bien à moi. Et puis, j'avais assez combattu, assez vu de gens mourir devant moi pour le restant de mes jours. J'aspirais à un peu de tranquillité.

Je comprenais ce qu'il voulait dire. Après tout, il a passé son adolescence à combattre le Lord Noir. 

- Mais pourquoi du côté moldu? Tu aurais pu être un joueur de Quidditch… Sûr qu'avec toi on aurait gagner la coupe du monde.

- Serais-ce un compliment que je viens d'entendre?

Il avait un petit sourire amusé en disant ça.

- Oui, et bien ne t'y habitue pas trop. Ce sera la seule fois où tu m'entendras te dire que tu es un magnifique joueur de Quidditch.

- Dommage … Comme je te l'ais dit, j'avais besoin de tranquillité et ce n'est pas avec les journalistes que j'en aurais eu. Et puis, j'avais aussi besoin de m'éloigner du monde sorcier.

Il a dit la dernière phrase en baissant la voix et avec une note de tristesse dans la voix. Je su que je venais de toucher une corde sensible. Par respect – qui aurait cru qu'un jour Draco Malfoy témoignerait du respect envers sa némésis – je détournai le sujet.

- Voilà, c'est fini.

- Hein?

- Je dis que le massage est terminé Potter.

- Ah oui, merci. Tu es vraiment doué de tes doigts.

- Et encore Potter, tu n'as pas vu tout ce que je pouvais en faire.

J'eu la satisfaction de voir rougir Potter à ces paroles. Mais je me sentais triste que ce soit déjà fini. J'avais eu l'agréable surprise de voir qu'on arrivait à avoir une discussion civilisée tous les deux, et je n'avais pas envie que ça se finisse. Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fois, et j'espérais encore une fois que Potter reviendrait.

- Bon, ben … Au revoir alors Malfoy.

Je le raccompagnai à la porte, déçu qu'il ne prenne pas un autre rendez-vous.

- Au revoir Potter.

- …

- …

- …

- Et bien quoi Potter? Tu attends le déluge?

- Estcequetuaccepteraisdedîneravecmoidemainsoir?

- Pardon? Je n'ai pas bien compris. Parle plus clairement Potter.

- Est-ce que tu accepterais de dîner avec moi demain soir?

La surprise me laissa bouche bée. Je regardai Potter et remarquai qu'une agréable rougeur avait pris possession de ses joues. Ca le rendait mignon.

- Avec plaisir Potter.

Et il me fit un grand sourire qui m'empêcha de regretter une seule seconde la proposition. Il était magnifique.

- Tu finis à quelle heure?

- A 22h.

- Ah bon? Tu m'as pris après la fermeture alors Malfoy.

- …

Merde. Maintenant, c'était à moi d'arborer une jolie couleur carmin. Il éclata de rire et ce son était la plus belle musique pour mes oreilles.

- Je viendrai te chercher à 22h alors. Je t'emmènerai dans mon endroit préféré.

- Ok. A demain Potter.

- A demain … Draco.

Et il partit en me laissant une curieuse impression de bonheur. 

Je rentrai chez moi d'un pas léger, mangeai un bout et pris une douche. Durant la nuit, je fis un rêve me mettant en scène moi et ce beau brun dans des positions toutes plus affriolantes les unes que les autres. Je me voyais le débarrasser de ses vêtements, découvrant un corps caramel et musclé. Je le caressais des mes doigts qu'il aimait tant, parcourant son torse de ma langue tout en caressant son pénis. Puis, je me voyais le prendre et lui donner un plaisir qu'il n'avait encore jamais ressenti pour atteindre l'orgasme en même temps. Je me réveillai le lendemain matin avec son visage rougi et orgasmique devant les yeux. Et je du aller prendre une douche bien froide, voir glaciale pour faire descendre la pression de mon entrejambe.

oOo

Je passai la journée dans un état de nerfs rarement atteint. Je fermai plus tôt, à 9h30, pour prendre le temps de prendre une douche et de me changer. Je me vêtis d'un pantalon noir moulant et d'une chemise blanche, où je laissai les premiers boutons ouverts. La réplique exacte de ce que portais Potter hier. Je laissai mes cheveux sans gel, comme je le faisais depuis la fin de ma septième année maintenant. Quelques mèches encadraient mon visage me donnant un charme certain. J'étais magnifique!

A 22h pile, la sonnette retentit. C'est qu'il est devenu ponctuel le Potter! Si moi j'étais magnifique, lui était sublime. Il était habillé entièrement de noir: un pantalon classique droit, avec une chemise noir ouverte elle aussi. Avec ses cheveux noirs parsemés de mèches rouges et ses yeux verts, il était l'incarnation même de la luxure. J'en baverais presque, mais un Malfoy se doit de rester élégant. Et avouer qu'on pouvait trouver plus élégant qu'un filet de bave coulant sur le menton.

Il m'emmena dans un petit restau à la périphérie, aux larges baies vitrées, entouré d'un champ de maïs. Je dois dire que c'était assez intimiste et relaxant. On s'y sentait bien. On nous installa dans un coin avec vue sur le champ. Une bougie au centre de la table finissait de rendre une atmosphère féerique. La flamme de la bougie donnait une lueur irréelle à ses yeux verts, jouant dans ses iris. Il me regardait avec une intensité qui, loin de me mettre mal à l'aise, me procurait une douce chaleur. 

On n'avait toujours pas prononcé un mot quand le serveur vînt nous amener les cartes. Je commandais une salade niçoise en entrée, suivie d'un poulet à l'estragon accompagné d'une purée. Potter, lui, commanda des scampis diabolo en entrée, suivis d'un poisson à la sauce blanche et vin blanc, accompagné lui aussi d'une purée. Je décidai à combler le silence.

- Alors? Tu viens souvent ici?

- Oui. J'aime l'atmosphère intimiste et le cadre. Et puis, on mange très bien ici.

- J'avais pu déjà remarquer à Poudlard que tu aimais beaucoup la nature. J'en ai la confirmation.

- Comment tu le sais?

- Et bien … Je te voyais souvent assis devant le lac la nuit. J'en ais déduit que tu aimais le calme que te procurait la nature.

- Tu as vu juste. J'aime ce calme seulement perturbé par le bruit du vent passant dans le feuillage des arbres, et pas le chant des oiseaux ou des cigales. C'est reposant. J'allais au bord du lac pour me retrouver dans une paix fictive après une mort, ou un cauchemar.

Ses yeux trahissaient une tristesse et un vécu que j'aurais aimé effacer. Encore une fois, je pris le rôle de changer d'orientation de conversation. On n'était pas encore assez proche pour qu'il se dévoile devant moi. Bien qu'il l'a déjà fait un peu, m'amenant à voir en lui autre chose que la personne heureuse et pourrie gâtée que je me plaisais à croire qu'il était.

- Et sinon … Tu ne m'as pas dis ce que tu faisait dans la vie. A part me dire que tu vivais avec les moldus, je ne sais rien de ce que tu fais, _dis-je avec un sourire pour détendre l'atmosphère_.

- Tu as raison. Et bien, ce n'est pas bien loin de l'image que tu me donnes du héros sauvant la veuve et l'orphelin, puisque j'ai ouvert un orphelinat pour les orphelins de la guerre. Et dieu sait qu'il y en a beaucoup.

- Je n'en suis même pas étonné. Ca te représente tout a fait.

Il me fit un sourire amusé auquel je répondis, quand les entrées apparurent. Je devais avouer que c'était très bon. Une cuisine simple mais raffinée. Je lui en fît part.

Oui. C'est pour ça que j'aime ce restaurant. Rien de compliqué, mais c'est délicieux.

On parla de tout et rien, et le dîner fût très agréable. Et je me surpris à vouloir le revoir. C'est ce qu'on fît après cette soirée. D'autres restau, cinéma, sorties et massages ont suivi. On apprenait à mieux se connaître et à s'apprécier. C'est après un mois de rendez-vous presque tous les soirs que les choses évoluèrent enfin. Depuis le temps que j'attendais ça. Le désir que je ressentais pour lui au début s'est changé au fil du temps par de la tendresse pour finir en quelque chose de plus fort. J'étais tombé amoureux de Harry.

oOo

C'était lors d'une de ses visites au centre de massage. Il se contentait de faire des massages du visage ou des mains, sans jamais passer par la case «intégral» à mon plus grand damne. J'étais justement occupé à lui masser le visage, à passer encore et encore sur ces traits que je finissais par connaître par cœur. J'avais de plus en plus envie de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes, si tentatrices dans ces moments-là. Cette bouche m'attirait inexorablement, et c'était ce jour où je n'ai plus pu me retenir. Alors que je passais pour la énième fois mes doigts sur ses lèvres, sentant son souffle chaud dessus et admirant le visage apaisé de mon beau brun, je me penchai légèrement au-dessus de sa bouche, jusqu'à sentir son souffle sur la mienne. Ne voyant aucune réaction de sa part, j'effleurai tout doucement ses lèvres, dans une caresse aérienne. Ne voyant toujours aucune réaction de rejet de sa part, je me jetai à l'eau et appuyai plus franchement ma bouche sur la sienne. Je remuai doucement les lèvres pour emprisonner sa lèvre inférieure entre les miennes. Je me mis à la suçoter et m'abreuvai du goût sucré et de la douceur de ces lèvres. Quand je le sentis répondre à mon baiser, mon cœur fît un bond et je me risquai à sortir ma langue de son antre et lui léchai ces lèvres au goût si particulier. Je lui quémandais l'accès qu'il me donna sans restriction. S'en suivit un ballet millénaire, un baiser renversant et passionné. Je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter, je voulais encore sentir ce la saveur de Harry sur ma langue, sentir la chaleur de sa langue et la douceur de sa bouche. Le manque d'air nous obligea pourtant à arrêter le baiser. J'ouvris les yeux et croisais son regard si vert, embrumé de plaisir et de tendresse. Et je reposai ma bouche sur la sienne pour l'embrasser encore et encore. S'en suivit nombre de baisers, doux, tendre, passionné, sauvage, amoureux … Tant de baisers qu'il serait impossible de les compter. Nous ne fîmes que nous embrasser ce soir-là, mais j'étais le plus heureux des hommes.

oOo

Nous continuions à nous voir, mais nous ne dépassions jamais le stade du baiser. Tout au plus quelques caresses, au-dessus des vêtements. Plus le temps passait, plus l'envie de goûter cette peau devenait insoutenable. Je devenais de plus en plus entreprenant, je glissais ma main sous son t-shirt, pour caresser légèrement sa chute de rien qui me faisait fantasmer. 

Il y a eu un moment où j'ai cru devenir fou. Harry devait partir durant quelques jours pour son orphelinat. Durant ce temps, ma main droite était ma plus fidèle amie. Bien qu'il m'appelait tous les jours, c'était effrayant le manque qu'il me faisait ressentir. J'étais incroyablement et follement dépendant de sa personne, de son rire, de son sourire, des ses baisers, de ses soupirs. Et il restait encore 2 jours avant qu'il ne revienne. J'étais d'une humeur massacrante, et mes clients en pâtissaient. Et voilà que le téléphone sonne, encore une fois.

- Aux Doigts de Fées bonjour.

- Draco? C'est moi Harry. Comment vas-tu?

- Harryyyyyyy … Quand est-ce que tu rentre?

- Mais Drake, tu le sais dans 2 jours … Je te manque beaucoup?

- Mais non voyons … J'ai bien réussi à vivre sans toi, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne le ferais pas maintenant.

- Ah, parce qu'à moi tu me manques énormément. J'ai envie de te voir.

- Mmmm … Moi aussi.

Je ne voulais pas le lui avouer avec ma légendaire mauvaise foi mais je le peux maintenant qu'il l'a fait en premier. Je suis amoureux!

- Draco, j'aimerais prendre un rendez-vous pour un massage. Pour ce vendredi, quand je rentre.

- Ok, ok. 22h comme d'habitude? Mais tu sais que tu n'as pas besoin de prendre rendez-vous, je te l'ai déjà dit. 

- Mmm, je sais. Mais comme ça, ça rend la chose officielle.

- Tu ne changeras jamais. Un massage du visage ou des mains?

- Un massage intégral s'il-te-plaît.

- Quoi?

J'en restai choqué. Un massage intégral, le corps d'Harry nu, moi caressant ce corps, mmmm.

- Draco? Draco!

- Oui, oui, ok, c'est noté.

- Ok. A vendredi alors. 

Il a finit d'une voix gênée et je devinait qu'il devait rougir. Je me demande ce qui l'a fait changer d'avis. Mais ça me stresse moi maintenant. Il ne veut peut-être rien d'autre qu'un massage en fait. Il est peut-être tout simplement fatigué à cause des problèmes qu'il devait régler pour son orphelinat, et il avait tout simplement besoin d'un massage pour se relaxer. Dieu, comment vais-je bien pouvoir me retenir?

oOo

Le jour J est enfin arrivé. Et je suis un mélange d'excitation et d'appréhension. Excitation parce que je vais enfin pouvoir revoir mon beau brun, et appréhension pour ce massage intégral. Je n'ai presque pas pu dormir ces 2 dernières nuits. Je m'imaginais toutes les mises en scènes inimaginables, et surtout son corps d'apollon. Bien que je n'aie jamais pu avoir le plaisir de l'admirer, je suis sûr qu'il est superbe. Mais rien que l'idée de le voir, et plus, de le toucher me met dans un état de nerfs pas croyable. Ne pas y penser, ne pas y penser. Rester professionnel, imaginer que ce ne soit pas Harry sur la table de massage, et tout ira bien, tout ira bien… Ouais mon cul ouais! Putain de merde!

oOo

A nouveau, j'ai fermé une demi-heure plus tôt pour me faire beau. Je suis excité comme une fille allant à son premier rendez-vous. Je suis pitoyable. Mais je me plais à imaginer que Harry est dans le même état que moi. J'ai préparé également une atmosphère douce dans la salle de massage pour que tous soit parfais, et que tout reste au massage. Il faut que je contrôle mes hormones. 

Le carillon sonne, il est là. A peine me voit-il qu'il me saute dessus dans un baiser passionné. Ses lèvres m'avaient tant manquées. On ne s'arrête plus, on s'embrasse encore et encore comme si c'était la dernière fois. C'est plutôt la première fois depuis une semaine. Je coupe le baiser et lui dit d'une voix plutôt rauque d'aller se préparer et de s'installer dans la salle de massage. Je le vois rougir et se diriger vers la pièce. Rien que de l'imaginer enlever ses vêtements un à un me procure une chaleur bien connue dans mon bas-ventre. Inspire, expire … Inspire, expire … Après lui avoir laisser assez de temps pour se déshabiller et s'installer, je me dirige vers la salle de massage.

oOo

J'inspire et j'ouvre la porte tout doucement. J'ai le cœur qui bat la chamade et j'en veux à ce cœur qui trahit mon apparente tranquillité. Je referme derrière moi et j'avance lentement dans la pièce. Les lumières tamisées donnent vraiment une ambiance intime à la pièce. Je me dirige vers la table pour enduire mes mains d'huile. Et je remarque que j'essaye de retarder le moment où je me retournerai et verrai Harry. J'inspira à nouveau et me retourne. Et encore une fois, mon cœur me trahit en manquant non plus un mais un nombre incalculable de battements.

Harry est là, allongé à plat ventre, nu – mais ais-je besoin d'encore le préciser? – sur la table de massage. Sa respiration bruyante et son visage rougeoyant trahissent son stress de se montrer aussi vulnérable face à moi. Mais c'est moi qui suis vulnérable devant lui. Les douces lumières font danser les ombres sur son corps caramel, et je ne peux empêcher mon regard de le détailler. Je pars de son visage dissimulé entre ses bras relevés au-dessus de sa tête, pour descendre le long de cette nuque, seul endroit qui m'était autorisé. Mes yeux dérivent sur ses larges épaules pour redescendre le long de ce dos puissant bardé de cicatrices vestiges de la guerre. Cela lui donne un air sauvage tout à fait désirable. Bien qu'ayant essayer de retarder ce moment, mes yeux continuent cette descente jusqu'à arriver à cette chute de rein vertigineuse pour finalement restés bloqués sur des fesses ronds et fermes. Elles sont comme une dune sur un paysage plat: on ne voit qu'elles, si parfaites, si musclés, si croquantes. J'oblique mon regard à continuer sa course le long de ses longues jambes aux cuisses fuselées et musclées pour arriver à d'adorables pieds. Tout en lui est synonyme de perfection, de puissance et de fragilité réunis. Son corps reflète sa personnalité. Et rien que de pensée à la deuxième partie du massage – le devant – mon membre déjà dressé se fait plus douloureux encore. Harry est ma damnation.

Je me décidai à commencer ce pourquoi il était là: le massage.

Quand je posai mes mains sur les épaules de Harry, il sursauta pour bien vite se détendre sous mes doigts de fées, tandis que mon pouls s'accélérait. C'était la première fois que je posai mes doigts sur lui, et sa peau était aussi douce que ce que je m'étais imaginé. Je lui massai les épaules pour retirer toute la tension que je sentais en elles, puis descendis lentement le long de la colonne vertébrale. Quand j'arrivai à cette chute de rein qui me faisait tant fantasmer, ma respiration s'accéléra ainsi que la sienne. Et tout en lui massant le dos des épaules aux reins, mon regard n'avait de cesse de dériver vers ces monts au bout du chemin. Je continuai mon massage par les bras alangui le long du corps. A entendre les soupirs d'Harry, ce que je lui faisais lui plaisait. Je passai à ses pieds et passai mes doigts entre les orteils, les malaxant et lui procurant de délicieux frissons. Je laissai mes mains remonter le long de ses mollets puis de ses cuisses musclées. J'avais de plus en plus chaud, et j'étais de plus en plus excité. Mon érection devenait de plus en plus douloureuse, et se rappelait à moi. Cette peau et ce corps sous mes doigts, les effluves de l'huile mélangé à l'odeur enivrante propre à Harry, tous ça me faisait tourner la tête. Jusqu'au moment où je continuai à faire vagabonder mes mains le longs des cuisses, à l'intérieur, puis à l'extérieur, jusqu'à toucher le pli qui sépare la fesse et la cuisse. Je ne pouvais plus me retenir et je cédai à la tentation de toucher ces fesses si appétissantes. 

Harry laissa échapper un gémissement rauque qui finit d'attiser mes sens. Mes esprits, que j'avais déjà perdus au toucher de cette peau douce et tendre, finirent de se faire la malle pour ne me laisser plus qu'un blanc dans mon cerveau et un désir ahurissant. Cédant à celui-ci, je déposai tout doucement ma bouche sur cette moitié de pomme … Je la laissai dériver lentement tout le long, ma bouche retraçant le galbe des fesses. Je sentis Harry se tendre mais il me laissa continuer. De toute façon, à entendre ses soupirs, je suis sûr qu'il n'attendait que ça. 

Après mes doigts, ce fût donc ma bouche qui retraça les déliés de son corps. La nuque, les épaules, le dos, les fesses, les jambes, je retraçai tout le chemin parcouru. Mais j'avais envie de goûter cette peau devant moi, je me décidai alors à sortir ma langue pour suivre à nouveau le même chemin. Mon dieu, Harry avait le goût du péché défendu: un mélange de cannelle, d'épices et bien sûr de l'huile d'amande douce. Il avait le goût de la meilleure gourmandise jamais inventée. Et pendant que ma langue découvrait ses zones sensibles – j'appris qu'il était sensible quand je passai ma langue sur ces petites fossettes juste au-dessus des fesses – et que je le sentis trembler d'un désir difficilement contrôler – j'étais dans le même état – je lui demandai de se retourner sur le dos pour la 2ème partie.

Il se retourna avec hésitation, le rouge aux joues dû à l'excitation et à une certaine gène à montrer sa fière érection qui ne demandait qu'attention. Je lui embrassai le nez, puis le coin de la bouche pour arriver à sa bouche. S'en suivit un baiser renversant, et je dû l'arrêter pour continuer ce que j'avais commencer. Je laissai à nouveau dériver mon regard le long de son corps, et ma foi il était aussi beau devant que derrière. Je décidai à passer aux choses sérieuses car mon désir se faisait de plus en plus violent, surtout à la vue de son visage mêlant la gène et le désir, et son érection qui montrait clairement son envie.

Je ne m'encombrai pas du massage, et commençai directement à regoûter ce corps, mêlant ma bouche, ma langue et mes mains pour le satisfaire. Ses gémissements me rendaient fou de bonheur, et de désir. Ils auraient suffi à me faire jouir. Tout en descendant ma langue le long de sa mâchoire puis de son cou, je fis descendre mes mains jusqu'à un de ses tétons que je pinçai entre mes doigts. Harry gémissait, ondulait sous moi. Il était l'image de la luxure, ma luxure rien qu'à moi. Ma langue continua sa descente et arriva à ce petit bout de chair auparavant torturé par mes doigts. Je le happai entre mes lèvres, le pinçant, le léchant, le torturant. Pendant ce temps, ma main elle suiva le chemin de poils partant du nombril pour descendre à l'objet convoité. Je caressai son flanc, passai légèrement sur son érection pour continuer mon chemin vers sa cuisse. Harry poussa un grognement de frustration et bougea légèrement son bassin pour me faire comprendre ce qu'il voulait. Je souris contre sa peau, car ma bouche n'était pas restée inactive vu qu'elle redessinait en ce moment ses abdominaux. Je décidai à abréger ses souffrances et remontai ma main pour arriver à sa hampe dressée contre mon visage. Je la pris en main et commençai à faire de légers va-et-vient, en même temps que ma langue mimait l'acte sexuel dans son nombril. Lentement, je descendai encore un peu pour arriver devant son pénis, que je regardai avec une faim dévorante dans les yeux. Harry, ne sentant plus rien qui prenait soin de son désir, me regarda et je profitai de ce moment pour lécher mes lèvres avec un air gourmand qui le fit tressaillir. Tout en gardant mon regard planté dans le sien, je passai un petit coup de langue sur le gland, pour souffler dessus juste après. Je le échai sur toute sa longueur et je pouvais voir qu'Harry avait du mal à rester sur ses avants-bras pour me regarder. Puis sans prévenir, je le pris totalement en bouche et entamai d'abord de légers va-et-vient pour finir par le pomper furieusement. Harry ne put se retenir et renversa la tête en arrière en se cambrant. Cette vision enflamma mes sens, il était vraiment sexy comme ça, et continuai ma fellation jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus et me prévienne qu'il allait jouir. Je continuai jusqu'à sentir un long jet brûlant envahir ma bouche. J'avalai sa semence et me léchai les lèvres. 

Je remontai jusqu'à son visage pour l'embrasser. Harry entreprit alors de me déshabiller – j'étais bien trop habillé à son goût – rapidement et je fus vite dans la même tenue que lui. Je m'allongeai sur lui et un frisson nous parcouru en même temps alors que nos peaux se touchaient enfin. Harry écarta ses jambes pour que je m'installe mieux, et alors que nos érections se frôlaient, nous fûment pris d'une frénésie violente. Je commençai à me mouvoir entre ses jambes, caressant son érection de la mienne, encore, encore, encore, jusqu'à atteindre le moment où nous allions jouir. A ce moment je m'arrêtai, procurant un nouveau soupir de frustration de mon presque amant.

Je lui souris, l'embrassai légèrement puis lui présentai mes doigts. Il compris, et tout en rougissant, se mît à sucer mes doigts un à un avec une sensualité affolante. Quand il relâcha mes doigts, tout en le fixant dans les yeux, je descendis lentement ma main jusqu'à ses fesses. J'introduis tout doucement un doigt dans son intimité et voyant Harry se crisper, mon autre main alla rejoindre sa verge ayant perdue un peu de sa rigidité sous le coup de la douleur. Alors lentement, le plaisir revint et j'en profitai pour ajouter un 2ème doigt. Ne voyant aucune réaction, j'introduisis le 3ème et dernier doigt. Quand j'estimai qu'il était prêt, je retirai mes doigts et plaçai mon érection devant son entrée.

Je remontai mon visage en souriant, et pendant que je l'embrassai je m'introduis doucement en lui. Son visage se crispa de douleur et je vins lui lécher les quelques larmes ayant coulées. Après un petit moment, il ouvrit les yeux et me regarda en souriant. Je lus tellement d'amour dans son regard que j'en avais les larmes aux yeux. Comment un être tel que lui pouvait aimer un être comme moi? Soudain, il bougea ses hanches et je compris qu'il était prêt. Alors je commençai de doux va-et-vient pour accélérer finalement quand la vue de ce visage et de ce corps se tordant de plaisir m'assailli. Harry Potter était magnifique quand il faisait l'amour. Pour une meilleure pénétration, je plaçai ses jambes sur mes épaules et continuai à nous donner du plaisir. Son corps était tellement cambré qu'il n'y avait plus que ses épaules qui touchait la table, alors que je tenais ses fesses. Sentant la jouissance approcher, je pris son érection en main et imprimai le même rythme que mes coups de butoir sur sa verge. C'est dans un dernier cri qu'il éjacula alors que je me vidai en lui.

Essoufflé, je retombai sur son corps alors qu'il me serrait contre lui. Il vint m'embrasser et me souffla sans l'oreille.

- Je t'aime Draco

Je plantai mon regard dans le sien et n'y lus qu'amour et tendresse. Je souris alors, d'un grand sourire qui n'était jamais apparu sur mon visage et lui répondis de la même façon. Je bénis ce jour où Harry est entré dans mon centre de massage. Ce jour-là, il a changé ma vie pour la transformer en pur bonheur. Je ne pensais pas un jour connaître l'amour, car je n'y croyais pas. Mais comment ne pas aimer l'homme que je tiens dans mes bras?

- Je prends un abonnement gratuit à l'année pour tes merveilleux massages Drake.

- Tu viens quand tu veux Harry. Je me ferai un plaisir de te faire plaisir.

- Je n'en doute pas. Mais maintenant c'est à moi de te rendre fou. Tu vas regretter de m'avoir torturé comme tu l'as fait.

Et c'est dans un sourire carnassier qu'il me retourna et qu'il entreprit de me torturer de la plus belle des façons. Je prédis que nous aurons encore beaucoup de ces moments privilégiés comme celui-ci. Nous apprendrons encore à nous connaître mieux, nos joies, nos peines, nos passés … Mais nous avons tout notre temps. 

Je vous laisse, il y a un beau brun qui est en train de me faire tourner la tête.

* * *

_Bon ben voilà ... un nouveau one-shot ... Je suis contente car c'est la première fois que j'écris quelque chose d'aussi long. Alors, heu, je ne me suis pas relue, donc si il y a des fautes d'orthographe, ou je sais pas, si vous trouvez que ça va un peu trop vite je suis désolée. En tout cas, en l'écrivant je n'avais pas l'impression que c'était trop rapide entre eux. Peut-être parce que dans ma tête ils étaient déjà amoureux l'un de l'autre sans qu'ils ne le sachent. Et puis, c'est un os, alors c'est vrai que je n'ai pas l'habitude de m'éterniser. Enfin, il fait quand même 14 pages ! Je suis fière lool_

_(ah et au fait, j'espère que le leon n'est pas trop raté - je ne l'ai pas relu non plus - car c'est le premier que j'écris et j'avoue qu'il m'a donné du mal)_

_Enfin, pour toute critique, réclamation ou autres, reviewwss pease _


End file.
